


Uncontrolled

by Ifthenunless



Series: The Prefix "Un" [2]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthenunless/pseuds/Ifthenunless
Summary: With no guide and tentative instructions, Chell forges forward.
Series: The Prefix "Un" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842067
Kudos: 11





	Uncontrolled

The heels of her boots clicked against the weathered tile floor, uncomfortably loud in her newfound silence. One set of stairs, then two, then three. She pushed open the door, its rusty hinges creaking. Scattered across the floor of office blocks, signs hung from the ceiling. She scanned each one until she found what she was looking for.

Block F, across the room.

She made her way there, trying not to breathe in the dust she kicked up as she walked. She glanced around the block, searching for a management rail. There! She traced in its course for a minute. There, across the from her, hung a yellow-eyed core, hanging limply.

Her breath caught in her throat, fearing the worst.

She dashed up to him, and when the noise didn't alert him, she gently brushed her hand against his lower handle. He sounded like an old laptop booting up. His handle twitched out of her hand, pressing up to his faceplate. His eye brightened.

His eyelids made a metallic clinking sound as they blinked once, twice, three times.  
"...Space?" Came his bleary mumble, barely above a whisper. Then, "Ah--!" She took a step back in surprise, before carefully bringing up her hands to sign.

'Benny?'

He studied her for a moment, his eye flicking everywhere over her, from her testing uniform, tied around her waist, her long fall boots, her portal gun, gripped tightly in her hands. He blinked again.

"...Yeah. Ssssorry for scaring you." He raised his lower eyelid and handle in an approximation of a sad smile. "Anyways!" He sprung back in to what could be called a grin. "Hi lady! I'm Benny! You knew that already, probably. Sorry. Are you going to the surface? I heard the trees are really pretty! I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry."

She let out a little huff of laughter before bringing her hands back up.

'Craig said he sent you to lead me there.'

"Lead? Ooh! Like Polaris! The north star! She leads sailors! To the north! Oh--I'm shouting again. Sorry." Again, he sprung back into his grin without a moment of hesitation. "This way, lady! Follow the north star!" He took off, whizzing down the rail with a little giggle.  
She ran after him, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Lady!" He shouted. "Did you know there used to be a toad constellation? Oh! Sharp turn left!" He rocketed around the corner before continuing. "It's true! Her name was Bufo! She got classified as obsolete! She was created in 1754 by John Hill! Oh! Sorry." He slowed down. "I get excited sometimes," he... 'admitted' sheepishly.

'It's fine,' she signed. 'I like the noise.'

His signature grin returned as he launched into another tale.

"There's Solarium! The sundial! Also obsolete! Created in 1822 by Alexander Jamieson! And Vespa! The wasp! 1624, Jakob Bartsch!" He hummed a happy little tune. "Lumbricus! Also John Hill! 1754! Means Earthworm! Mr. Nicholson likes earthworms. He said that he likes the way they move and look and stuff." He stopped suddenly, skidding to a halt. "Mr. Nicholson... Haven't seen him around in a while. Oh well!" He took off again.

She ran after him, a smile plain on her face, heels clanking on the metal catwalk. He took another deep, simulated breath, ready to launch into another ramble, but before he could--

"Ah!" He shouted. "Lady! Testing bots! Hide!" Immediately, her brain kicked into high gear. She scanned the area, searching for anything and everything of use to her. A broken panel. Perfect. She grabbed Benny off the rail, and dove in, ducking and rolling to protect herself. She layed breathlessly on the floor, Benny resting on his side next to her. Before he had a chance to speak, she put a finger up to his faceplate in a shushing motion. He nodded his faceplate, once, sharp.

She returned her mind to what was above her. A mural, painted in scavenged colors. Four circles, one blue, one pink, one yellow, one green. And in the center of the circles, two words.

Follow. Trust.

She tore her eyes away and forced herself to listen to her surroundings.

Silence, for a moment. Then, metallic, clanking footsteps. Two sets of them. Warbling gibberish. Then, the footsteps faded. She didn't dare to breathe for a few moments longer. Faintly, she was aware of Benny shaking, trembling against her like a scared child. She slowly sat up and pulled him into her lap.

'What's wrong?'

"W--" He drew in a shaky breath. "They work for her. She's mean. I don't like her." She sighed and rested her chin on top of his hull.

'I don't like her either.' She paused. 'You... were very brave. I'm proud of you.'

He raised his eyelid in a slight smile. "Really?"

She nodded, and his smile grew.

"They're gone now. We can keep going." She nodded and ducked out of the den, scanning the area carefully. When she was sure it was clear, she carefully placed Benny back on the rail. He shivered as he adjusted, then returned to his grin. "This way!" He took off again, though markedly slower.

\----------  
Hours later, and many, many twists and turns, they found themselves approaching a massive, hulking building. On the side was painted, in massive yellow block letters, SECURITY OFFICES.

"Rick likes to hang out here," Benny commented. She glanced at him. He seemed... nervous. "Lady, I--I don't feel right. I... You go on ahead. I'll meet you there." She furrowed her eyebrows.

'You sure?'

"Positive."

She nodded, once, then hesitantly turned towards the airlock door.

'See you in a bit, Benny'

The door hissed open, and she stepped inside.


End file.
